<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Warmer in Your Arms then by the Fire. by Everythingirl44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587425">It’s Warmer in Your Arms then by the Fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44'>Everythingirl44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Campfires, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, newlyweds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda are newly married and settling into their new home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Warmer in Your Arms then by the Fire.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/gifts">Springmagpies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15<br/>Prompt: Campfire- Philinda<br/>For springmagpies on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a house that was just purchased it was well lit with lights and decorated with new furniture. The young couple was in their backyard sitting on the couch next to the fire pit. Her delicate new ring on her finger, sparkling under the lights he hung up. She’s curled up in his chest, holding a long skewer that has two marshmallows on it over the fire.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked what I did with the backyard,” he mumbled against her temple. </p><p>Before the yard was empty, with only their vegetable garden and a few roses and daises Melinda had started to grow. Now it was beautifully decorated with lights and places to sit, the fire pit was an amazing touch on Phil’s part. </p><p>“It is beautiful.” she hummed. </p><p>They sat up slightly building the s’more she had been cooking over the fire. He used a rock to prop up the skewer over the fire and replaced the two marshmallows with new ones. They curled back up on the couch eating the sweet sandwich. </p><p>“Love you, Mel.” he gently kissed her hand, right above her ring. </p><p>She turned to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. “Love you too, Phil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>